


Anywhere Else

by jiscake



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, just a short story about them arguing then making up, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: Jäger and Bandit struggle with problems lately, and neither of them do much to resolve them. Up until one day, when Jäger had enough of the uncomfortable silence between them.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Anywhere Else

“It’s because you never fucking listen to me! How can I talk to you when all I feel is that you don’t care?” 

The night had already dressed up in a pretty shade of dark blue. Everywhere was fairly quiet except this little apartment in the capital of the country. Street lights lit up one by one as the silence settled between them for a moment. 

Bandit hadn't felt any emotion similar to this one in a long time. A mixture of anger, sadness and anxiety was all over his mind and it was hard to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. When did all of this get this bad? What happened to them? 

At a loss for words, he couldn’t reply to Jäger who now had tears running down his face. All the words he was about to say stuck in his throat, unable to speak them. Sounds of rain and thunder broke the uncomfortable quietness as the younger one made his way to the bedroom with the clear intention of Bandit sleeping on the couch.  
But he just couldn’t let it end like this, right?

“I’m here. Talk to me now," Dom’s rigid words felt like lemon juice on a fresh cut. Jäger just wanted peace and quiet now. The past days were spent with useless arguing, shouting words and insults neither of them meant. But he was too tired to talk it out now. Not physically, but mentally. Feeling like it’s never gonna end, he just wanted to run away from the problem.  
It’s not like he didn’t want a solution - but it seemed like talking was the only way they could make it up. 

“I don’t want to, Dominic, leave me alone," lifting up his hand, he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He hated crying in front of his team, his friends, his family. Marius couldn’t help but think of it as a sign of weakness. Being a soldier, his only option was staying tough and providing comfort for the fragile people. Quickly making his way to the bedroom, it seemed he could escape the strained atmosphere. 

But Bandit felt like they would never get another perfect chance like this to finally talk it out. Grabbing the younger’s wrist he kept him by his side. He felt the way Jäger’s body stiffened at the sudden touch but at least it stopped him from leaving.  
It has been so long since they’ve touched each other in any way outside of operations. The last time their skin met was when Dom had to quickly patch Marius up during a job. Scared, he still trusted the older one. Team Rainbow always trusts each other, no matter what happens. And they were pretty good at keeping the job and private life separated.

“I want you to talk to me. I don’t want to completely lose you because of this," Marius absolutely hated how much pressure this situation was putting on him. He was never good at social situations and often relied on Bandit for support. Now his only assistance turned against him. Or at least that’s how he saw this state they were stuck in.  
Maybe it was his own anxiety that caused him to panic now. All his thoughts were screaming at him to leave but he didn’t want to. He’d been running away from this problem now. He wanted to put an end to it but couldn’t.  
The moment he tried to gather his thoughts, they disappeared like smoke in front of his eyes.  
Bandit knew his partner very well. He clearly knew the hardships Jäger struggled with when talking sometimes. And this whole situation didn’t make it any easier for him. Tears kept spilling from his eyes as he was staring at the floor underneath their feet. After a couple of seconds, he started talking.

“I think I’m just scared. What if anyone finds out? What if… what if we break up and then it won’t be the same anymore?” Marius slowly raised his head up so their gaze could meet. “What if I fuck it up? This thing… between you and me, I feel like it’s so fragile, it could break any time. And I’m scared, Dom. I’m so scared of losing you, just the thought itself makes me nauseous,” he sighed, feeling like a huge rock has been lifted from his chest. 

It was like a double-edged sword. Jäger felt relieved because it felt good to get this off his chest. But on the other hand he still had to stay to listen to what Bandit had to say about this situation. Because surely, he had something on his mind. 

“Do you remember that one night after you got back from New Mexico?” Bandit quietly asked bringing up a not so pleasing memory.  
Jäger could recall it very well. The way he had to fight for his own life while hiding away from those… fucking monsters. A shiver went down his spine just from thinking about it.  
“I do. We were in this room, sitting on the couch together. And you were very close to falling asleep. I felt your heartbeat slowly getting steadier as time passed,” Bandit let go of Jäger’s wrist that he’d been firmly holding. Instead of capturing his arm, he slowly intertwined their fingers while taking a step forward. Marius had no other option but to step back a bit. “Suddenly, you woke up panicking. Like you had a nightmare, or something,” The older male shook his head while thinking about the memory. “I remember hugging you as tightly as I could and I felt your heart racing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a state. So unsettled by everything, and still, you came to me. You let me hold you, hug you and calm you down. I hold that memory really close to my heart, Marius, you don’t even know it.”

The cold atmosphere between them started to warm up a bit. Jäger felt some kind of warmth in the middle of his chest, the same one he felt many times already and every time, it was because of Dom.  
When he was younger, love seemed so impossible. It was just so out of his reach. Not thinking about it didn’t help the feeling that he needed something. Being loved by friends and family wasn’t the same as being loved by a lover. For years, it seemed like it would never come and Marius almost gave up on it.  
But oh, was it worth the wait.

He felt the familiar wave of tears hit him but Bandit wiped them from his eyes before they could fall down onto his cheek.  
“And no matter what happens, I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.”  
A quiet chuckle from both of them finally broke the last string of the uncomfortable feeling in the air. Dom took another step forward to gently push his lovers’ body to the wall behind him. Catching each other in a slow embrace, Marius let his head fall on Dom’s shoulder. Tightly hugging, he closed his eyes for a second.  
He wanted to remember this moment very well.

“Yeah… me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> i'm back, i think! these past couple of months have been really hard for me and i just couldn't write anything. hopefully i'll break the curse now by posting this :D  
> i got into rainbow six siege so expect more work within this fandom.  
> as always, thank you for reading, and take care of yourselves! especially during these hard times.  
> love,  
> jiscake
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you c:


End file.
